Le Serpent et La Lionne
by Kyn Diane
Summary: Draco est un musicien surnommé Le Serpent. Suite à des critiques et un manque d'inspiration, il s'exile en Écosse. C'est là qu'il va changer à jamais.


Le Serpent et La Lionne

Drago Malfoy était un humain normal, c'est ce que n'importe qui aurait pu dire en le voyant, malgré son look rock et ses tatouages sur les bras. Mais voilà, Drago Malfoy n'était pas n'importe qui d'après son éditeur. En fait, il n'était pas n'importe qui sous le nom « Le Serpent », c'était son nom de scène. Et ce nom lui sauvait la vie parce que, s'il ne l'avait pas il n'aurait plus de vie privée, plus de tranquillité, ni de repos. Quand Drago avait imposé cela à son éditeur, celui-ci n'avait non pas désapprouvé mais, au contraire, adoré. Il avait eu un sourire en coin et les yeux dans le vague pendant quelques secondes puis, il déclara que cela donnerait une dimension mystérieuse à son poulain, si appréciée du public. Voici l'histoire de son poulain. Drago avait débuté dans la chanson depuis longtemps, seul. Il composait lui-même toutes ses musiques. Il avait juste besoin de son ordinateur, sa guitare, un micro et il créait ce qu'il voulait. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de « groupe », sa solitude construisait ses musiques, les paysages l'inspiraient et la vie le poussait. Un jour, alors qu'il cherchait un lieu pour enregistrer, sa chambre, trop sombre pour lui ce jour-là, son ami Blaize lui proposa d'essayer un nouveau box d'enregistrement. Alors qu'il composait, le boss de son ami entra et découvrit ce jeune musicien qui l'envouta presque aussitôt. Il lui proposa un contrat sans demander son reste. Drago entra alors dans ce monde, aussi magnifique que difficile, qu'est la musique. A peine fut-il sur le devant de la scène qu'il fut accablé de fans. Accablé était bien le mot, Drago ne supportait pas la foule, les fans hystériques, encore moins. Le premier scandale fit rage alors qu'il essayait de rentrer dans sa maison d'édition quelques mois plus tard, une folle furieuse s'accrocha à son bras. Il tenta de se dégager mais, sa patience à bout, ainsi que ses nerfs, il la repoussa violemment, elle trébucha et se heurta de plein fouet le mur juste derrière elle. Le calme enfin retombé, il rentra sans aucun mot ni regard pour la jeune fille qui pleurait de douleur. Les journaux sautèrent sur l'occasion pour en faire tout un flan et les journalistes l'assaillaient de questions. Il accepta un interview téléphonique, espérant faire retomber la tension parmi ses fans, en disant ce qu'il pensait de tout cela, espérant secrètement que les attroupements cesseraient. Ce fut une grave erreur. Il avoua être quelqu'un de froid, distant, peu sociable et la foule n'en fut que plus virulente, attirée par ce personnage dont elle ignorait la véritable identité.

Après plusieurs années passées dans le monde de la musique, Drago était toujours aussi apprécié du public. Mais voilà, comme cela pouvait arriver de temps en temps aux musiciens, il n'avait plus d'inspiration. La ville de Londres lui pesait, la vie d'artiste le tuait. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette constante pression. De plus, histoire d'en rajouter une couche, une webeuse l'avait totalement rabaissée sur les sites sociaux, et la communauté avait approuvé ses dires. Elle décrivait Drago comme un enfant gâté se donnant une image froide simplement pour attirer la foule. Elle racontait que ses musiques étaient composées par d'autres et qu'il avait décroché son contrat sur un piston. Le jeune blond s'était enragé en lisant ceci, il avait voulu démentir mais cela aurait mis en péril sa vie privée. Il s'était donc renseigné sur cette personne. Une jeune femme de 24 ans qui portait comme pseudo « La Lionne ». Impossible de trouver son histoire ou la moindre photo. Elle avait apparemment, elle aussi, pris ses précautions. La seule chose qu'il trouva fut qu'elle travaillait de temps à autre pour des magasins sur des articles de critiques musicales, et composait à titre personnel. Ce qui l'avait surpris fut qu'elle s'était spécialement acharnée sur lui. Mettant cette histoire de côté, il s'était réfugié en Écosse quelques temps afin d'apaiser son esprit et d'en revenir grandis. Son patron avait accepté sans trop de difficultés. Il lui payait un hôtel assez chic dans un lieu plutôt reculé, afin de donner à Drago toutes possibilités de se reconstruire.

Il était arrivé depuis quelques mois et personne ne l'avait reconnu à son plus grand bonheur. Sous le nom de Drago Malfoy les gens ne tiquaient pas et ça, il l'appréciait plus que tout. Il avait installé son matériel dans sa chambre d'hôtel pour essayer de redonner vie à sa musique. Mais rien n'avançait, s'énervant sans cesse, jetant à terre tout ce qui avait le malheur de lui tomber sous la main. La seule chose qui se produisit est lorsqu'il passa devant la vitrine d'un tatoueur. Il était entré sans sans aucune hésitation et avait choisi de se faire encrer un petit serpent tout autour de son poignet droit. Cependant, il avait oublié de penser à un détail, les gens connaissaient ses tatouages, même s'il portait des manches longues. Si bien que, lorsqu'il avait dû remonter sa dite manche, la tatoueuse tiqua. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'elle lui sourit gentiment et mit un doigt devant sa bouche, synonyme qu'elle garderait le secret sur son identité. Il se laissa alors entrainer pas la douce douleur de l'aiguille, ces multiples tatouages acceptant le nouveau venu comme s'ils l'attendaient depuis longtemps. Après deux heures assit et la touche finale encrée, un petit rubis pour l'œil, il se leva en pleine léthargie. Lorsqu'il voulut payer, la vendeuse refusa. Sous l'œil interrogateur de Drago, elle lui dit :

\- Je risque de voir votre nom avec votre carte bancaire et il sera sur le registre. Si des fans acharnés arrivent jusqu'ici je préfère perdre mon argent que de détruire votre vie.

Il accepta mais la paya en liquide, refusant cette faveur inespérée.

Quelques jours plus tard, son patron l'avait appelé pour lui annoncer qu'une nouvelle chanteuse venait de faire son entrée sur le marché et que les maisons de disques se l'arrachaient. Drago, peu intéressé par les guerres des éditeurs ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça de cette nouvelle concurrence. Son boss, tout de même bavard lui avoua qu'elle était tout le contraire de lui et qu'il aimerait la compter dans ses rangs pour diversifier son commerce. Drago fut un peu touché par la remarque, perdre sa célébrité ne le dérangeait pas mais perdre sa petite place au sein de ce monde l'effrayait plus que tout. Un peu mal en point il retourna vite fait sur les réseaux sociaux pour chercher du réconfort au prêt de son ami Blaize. Il remarqua cependant que La Lionne webeuse avait remis ça, cette fois-ci, elle l'accusait de mentir à ses fans. Il ne s'énerva pas comme à son habitude mais, sorti de sa chambre totalement déprimé. Il se réfugia dans un PUB qu'il avait trouvé par hasard, calme la semaine, plus agité le weekend. A peine eu il franchit le seuil du bar, qu'il se rendit compte qu'on était un samedi et que donc, l'endroit était bondé. Il s'approchât du gérant pour lui demander un whisky dans l'espoir de calmer son esprit et oublier ces peines. Après trois verres, il avait la tête baissée sur le bois du bar, les yeux dans le vide. Une jeune femme s'assit à côté de lui, demandant elle aussi un whisky. Elle était belle. C'est la première chose qu'il se dit en la remarquant. Puis, il la détailla un peu plus davantage, sans réelle discrétion. Elle portait un pull gris à manches longues avec un col large retombant sur sa poitrine. Un jean slim, bleu délavé troué par endroits par-dessus, une paire de bottines noires, une tenue classique se dit-il. Il remonta à son visage, elle avait un sourire éclatant, des yeux noisette et rieurs, des cheveux châtains bouffants et bouclés. L'ensemble de son visage respirait la joie de vivre. Il ressentit une émotion dont il n'avait pas l'habitude, avoir envie de faire l'amour à cette femme, sans même lui avoir adressé un seul mot, elle l'avait envoûté. Il émanait d'elle quelques enchantements, quelque chose d'irréel. C'est cela que qui attirait Drago plus que tout autre chose, et c'était parfois ces petits riens qui étaient appréciés dans la musique, ces petits grains de magies.

Ils ne savaient ni l'un ni l'autre comment ils s'étaient retrouvés là. Ils étaient dans la chambre, là, c'est-à-dire, la 205, sa chambre d'hôtel à lui. Debout devant le lit, ils s'embrassaient fougueusement, l'esprit encore embrumé sous les effets de l'alcool, des quelques de verres de trop, pris plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle s'appelait Herminone c'est la seule chose dont il se souvient avant de s'en être retrouvé là. Il la poussa délicatement sur le lit en continuant de l'embrasser. Elle se recula avec un sourire. Il se mit sur le côté et la regarda faire. Elle s'assit en tailleur devant lui et retira son pull d'une manière sensuelle, en se cambrant légèrement, lui laissant le plaisir de découvrir sont soutient gorge de dentelle noire. Il s'approcha et fit glisser ses doigts sur ce dos qu'il trouvait si beau, si parfait. A son tour, elle lui retira son T-Shirt et posa ses mains sur son torse blanc. Il frissonna, ses mains étaient chaudes, elles lui chatouillaient les épaules puis son ventres pour enfin se poser sur ses hanches. Elle dans un même mouvement elle fit tomber son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Il ferma les yeux laissant les frissons parcourir son corps. Trouvant tout de même une injustice, il s'avança vers elle et dégrafa son sous-tif tout en lui embrassant les épaules de baiser papillons. Il embrassa ses seins puis son ventre pour enfin lui retirer son jean laissant se dévoiler son string qu'il enleva de la même manière. Ils se laisseraient guider par l'étreinte chaude qu'ils s'offraient l'un l'autre. Cette nuit-là, Drago, dans une bride de lucidité, remarqua qu'il ne faisait pas l'amour sauvagement comme il le faisait habituellement avec ses conquêtes d'un soir, mais d'une manière différente dans laquelle il ne se reconnaissait étrangement pas.

La lumière passa entre deux rideaux venant chatouiller les yeux de Drago. Il se réveilla quelque peu perdu, dans sa chambre, qui se trouvait dans un état pitoyable. Il se retourna doucement et remarqua que sa belle de la veille était toujours endormie. L'idée de la trouver encore dans son lit ne le dérangea pas, pour une fois il n'avait pas envie de la virer comme il l'aurait fait avec les autres. Il se leva discrètement, remis son boxer et son pantalon et alla se rafraichir le visage. Quand il revient, il ramassa les vêtements de cette belle inconnue châtain et les posa à côté de son sac. C'est alors qui remarqua des partitions dans celui-ci. Il les pris et commença la lecture des bars et points noirs.

\- Je vois que l'on partage le même monde.

Il sursauta ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle se réveille à ce moment-là. Elle regardait son matériel d'enregistrement sur le petit bureau.

\- Je vois ça, dit-il ne lui montrant à son tour les partitions. Tu composes depuis longtemps?

\- Oui assez, mais j'y bosse sérieusement depuis peu, je viens tout juste de décrocher un contrat pro.

Elle se leva et attrapa ses vêtements, tout en s'étirant.

\- Une masse de gens m'est tombée dessus à peine j'avais signé et ça m'a effrayé, alors j'ai dit à mon éditeur que je composerais loin de la foule.

Drago la regarda se rhabiller, profitant de la jolie vue qui s'offrait à lui.

\- Et toi?

Il posa les partitions.

\- J'ai vécu un peu la même chose que toi, le monde m'est aussi tombé dessus. Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. Je ne supporte pas la foule et je ne suis pas très sociable.

\- J'ai vu ça hier, dit-elle en rigolant. Je te paye le café entre camarade de guerre?

Il sourit à la remarque. Il aurait bien refusé l'offre comme à son habitude mais ce coup-ci, il se laissa entrainer par la belle. Après s'être à peu près débarbouillés, ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse d'un petit café sur le port et déjeunèrent tranquillement.

\- Ton nom est bien Drago? C'est ça?

Il hochât la tête tout en buvant son café.

\- Et toi Hermione?

\- Oui, lui dit-elle avec un charmant sourire. Hermione Granger.

\- Drago Malfoy.

A peine eût-il finit sa phrase qu'il regretta ses paroles, c'était la fin, elle était dans le monde de la musique et elle allait forcement entendre parler de lui, sans se vanter.

\- Tu restes ici combien de temps?

\- Tout dépend de mon inspiration, dit-il d'un ton un peu froid.

Elle le remarqua et sourie gentiment.

\- Tu regrettes de m'avoir dit ton nom?

\- Un peu.

\- Je comprends, l'anonymat est le meilleur des remèdes contre la célébrité. Mais tu sais même sans connaître ton nom je t'ai reconnue, enfin, ce matin, après avoir remis mes yeux en face des trous, dit-elle en rigolant.

Drago se leva pour partir déboussolé et apeuré par cette nouvelle, mais elle le retient pas le bras.

\- Attend! Je ne voulais pas te contrarier, mais saches que ton secret restera un secret, nous sommes tous les deux oppressés par la foule extérieure, entre « collègues » il faut se serrer les coudes. Ça ne m'avancerait à rien de divulguer ton nom.

Drago ferma les yeux sous le doux contacte de sa main. A peine l'avait-elle touché qu'il s'était calmé. C'était la première fois qu'une personne lui faisait cet effet. Il se souvint alors des caresses qu'elle lui avait faites la nuit dernière, il en frissonna.

\- J'espère ne pas faire une erreur en te faisant confiance. Dit-il en se rasseyant. Il n'y a que mon éditeur et son bras droit qui le connaisse.

\- Je garde aussi l'anonymat, comme tu connais aussi mon nom, on est plus tôt quitte.

De ce point de vue Drago était d'accord. Ils continuèrent à discuter, elle lui avoua avoir débuté sur internet en composant et faisant des critiques objectives sur d'autres artistes. Mais cela avait pris de l'ampleur et elle avait alors rencontré sa maison d'édition. Lui, lui avoua qu'il avait réussi par pur hasard, mais qu'aujourd'hui ça le pesait et qu'il en avait perdu l'inspiration. Il avait été gêné en lui annonçant cela, mais elle lui montra un visage compatissant.

\- Bien si tu veux comme on est tous les deux en recherche d'inspiration on peut s'entraider.

Il aurait aimé mieux connaître les termes de ce « contrat » mais il fut hypnotisé pas son visage rayonnant et accepta sans vraiment réfléchir. En fait cela c'était résumé à se rejoindre à un endroit et discuter de tout et de rien. L'inspiration de Drago n'était pas spécialement revenue mais la vie le réanima de nouveau. Ils passaient le plus clair de leurs temps sur les falaises ou au port. Le soir ils allaient dans les PUB et à plusieurs reprises, ils s'étaient retrouvés à coucher ensemble, par le biais de l'alcool. Aucun des deux ne regrettaient spécialement ces moments au lit et ils s'étaient mis d'accord que c'était pour se détendre. Ils continuèrent à s'avouer des petits secrets intimes. Drago lui avoua avoir été blessé par les fausses rumeurs sur le fait qu'il ne composait pas seul, il lui avait même fait écouter certains de ses essais et elle avait apprécié, découvrant un jeune homme qui aimait plus que tout créé des musiques de toute part et sans aide. De son côté, il apprit qu'Hermione n'était pas toujours objective dans les critiques qu'elle avait fait et que maintenant elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait dit sur certaines personnes. Drago éprouvait de temps en temps un sentiment étrange et avait des élans de câlin bonne enfant, qu'Hermione acceptait avec joie à chaque fois. Quelques semaines plus tard, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur la terrasse de leur premier café.

\- Hermione, je veux que tu saches que je te considère vraiment comme une amie et quand on repartira chacun de son côté j'espère que l'on restera en contact.

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment. Puis lui dit :

\- Je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur toi Drago, elle lui prit la main, j'ai passé deux semaines formidables à tes côtés, mais j'ai fini d'écrire mes chansons et mon éditeur veut que je revienne pour les enregistrer.

C'était pour cela qu'elle l'avait appelé tard dans la soirée d'une voix un peu triste. Il savait que ça arriverait mais un sentiment de vide l'avait envahi quand il y avait pensé. Il acceptait totalement ce qu'elle lui annonçait mais il ne voulait pas lâcher cette main qui lui avait t'en apporté.

\- Je veux juste que tu me promettes que l'on gardera le contact et que... que si j'ai besoin d'aide tu seras là.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix hésitante inquiet qu'en à sa réponse. Elle lui sourire, d'un sourire sincère.

\- C'est promis Drago Malfoy.

Elle sera plus fort sa main.

\- Quand pars-tu? Dit-il d'une voix un peu tremblante.

\- Ce soir.

Accusant le coup il se leva doucement et ils décidèrent d'aller se promener le long des falaises. Ils y restèrent toute la journée. Quand l'heure fut venue, il la raccompagna jusqu'à l'aéroport. Ils attendirent ensemble le départ de l'avion et au moment de se dire au revoir, Drago déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de cette être qui lui était devenu si cher. Ils fermèrent les yeux se laissant emporter dans ce dernier instant de complicité. Hermione sortit de cette étreinte si douce, une larme coulant doucement sur sa joue et prononça ces quelques mots.

\- Merci pour tout Drago.

Elle se retourna et après un dernier coup d'œil, disparut dans le couloir. Drago resta là quelque temps. Il espérait que le monde ne soit pas trop grand. D'ailleurs il ne se rendit pas compte de la destination de l'avion : Londres.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il jeta sa veste sur son lit d'un geste rageur, il se détestait de ne pas l'avoir retenue. Il prit son casque, le posa sur ses oreilles et appuya sur play. Tout d'un coup, une toute nouvelle inspiration l'assaillit. Rapidement, il installa son matériel, s'enferma, coupa toute sorte de communication et se plongea dans son monde. Une semaine plus tard il annonça à son éditeur qu'il était prêt à revenir et qu'il pouvait d'ores et déjà commencer à préparer son retour en force. La seule chose qui lui posait problème était son piteux état. Il n'avait pas dormis de toute la semaine, créant ses musiques sans se soucier de ses besoins vitaux, par peur de perdre toutes les mélodies et paroles qui le possédaient. Il était encore plus blanc que d'habitude et des cernes énormes venaient compléter le tableau. Il avait même perdu un peu de poids. Au moment de prendre l'avion, il envoya un message à Blaize pour lui demander de préparer un repas conséquent pour son retour. Son ami accepta sans poser de questions, heureux que son acolyte est enfin redonné signe de vie après plus d'une semaine sans nouvelle.

Lorsqu'il arriva à Londres, il se fit le plus discret possible, habillé d'un pull large, de lunettes noires et d'un bonnet, il prit un taxi et se dirigea directement chez son ami. Ils passèrent le repas et la soiré à discuter de son ermitage. Drago lui raconta sa rencontre avec Hermione, la débilité avec laquelle il n'avait pas pensé à lui demander son numéro et surtout la promesse de garder contact qui ne sera jamais tenue. Blaize décida quand même de lui annoncer une nouvelle pas très agréable pour le jeune artiste.

\- Drago écoute, il va bientôt y avoir un gala pour les 30 ans de notre maisons d'édition, tous les artistes doivent être présent. Tu vas arriver à tenir?

\- Quand est-ce? Ça dure toute une soirée?

\- Toute une soirée, le samedi qui vient.

\- Et tu sais qui il y aura précisément? Demanda-t-il enfin revenu sur terre.

\- Les collaborateurs ainsi que les directeurs des trois autres maisons d'édition de Londres avec leurs meilleurs artistes.

\- C'est plus une soirée pour étaler sa supériorité à l'autre alors.

\- C'est un peu ça mais on n'a pas trop le choix, enfin... tu n'as pas trop le choix.

Drago tiqua.

\- Comment ça JE n'ai pas trop le choix? Tu ne viens pas?!

\- Drago, mon pote, je travaille aux enregistrements, je n'ai pas ma place dans ce genre de mondanité.

Blaize avait dit le dernier mot avec un ton dégouté. Drago se leva face à lui, le visage énerve.

\- Tu m'abandonnes alors que tu sais que je ne supporte pas ça!

\- Je ne t'abandonne pas Drago, je te le jure, par ce que … j'ai demandé à y assister … et ils ont refusé.

Drago regardait son ami le visage triste, bouche bée. Ils l'avaient refusé par ce que sa place n'était pas aussi importante que la sienne. Il rageait intérieurement. Blaize préféra raccompagner son ami et le laisser ruminer ses sombres pensées, connaissant les quelques sauts d'humeurs qui pouvaient avoir de mauvaises conséquences.

Rentré chez lui, Drago fulminait encore plus, déjà qu'il se pourrait qu'il ne revoie jamais la femme qui hantait sa tête et ses musiques, il devait assister à une cérémonie débile en servant de trophée. Il se laissa quand même entrainer dans les bras de Morphée avec un mal de tête terrible.

Le lendemain, il fut surprit en arrivant devant sa maison d'édition qu'il n'y ai aucune foule et il put pour une fois entrer calmement. Mais ce calme fut de courte durée. Son patron se rua sur lui le harcelant déjà de questions. Combien de temps pour enregistrer? Serait-il prêt pour une interview sur son retour? Pouvait-il commencer la promotion de son disque? Serait-il bien présent pour le gala? Drago stoppa net aux questions et répondit à chacune une calmement.

\- Je vais travailler sur l'enregistrement avec Blaize dès maintenant cela pourrait prendre une semaine mais je préférais que la promotion ne débute pas tout de suite histoire d'être encore un peu tranquille. Je voudrais ne pas avoir de contacts avec les journalistes et le public tout de suite. Je viendrais à ce gala pour vous faire plaisir mais laissez-moi me préparer psychologiquement.

Le directeur acquiesça à toutes ses réponses avec un sourire tout heureux. Il allait faire demi-tour mais Drago le retint.

\- Directeur … Merci de ne pas avoir ébruité le fait que je revienne.

\- De rien, je me doutais bien que tu préférerais. Et juste, quand tu auras le temps je te parlerais un peu plus de ce gala, sa pourrait peut-être t'aider à te préparer.

Puis, il partit tranquillement l'air aux anges. Drago rejoignit Blaize dans un box et ils s'y enfermèrent pour le reste de la journée. Alors qu'il finissait les dernières notes d'une des chansons, Blaize rigola sous cape. Drago sortit et le questionna du regard.

\- Tu sais Drac', cette fille, elle t'a vraiment fait quelque chose.

Drago se posa sur le canapé juste à côté, prit son soda et continua de fixer son ami.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

\- Toutes tes chansons ont un rapport direct ou non à cette Hermione.

\- Ça se voit t'en que ça?

\- Un peu quand même.

Drago se leva d'un bond.

\- Je dois les modifier!

\- Non, bien sûr que non, elles sont parfaites, ce n'est pas grave d'être amoureux.

Sa dernière phrase pétrifia son ami. Amoureux. Drago n'avait jamais vu cette optique, même avec Hermione, il pensait que c'était simplement du bon temps avec une personne adorable. Mais il comprit. Il comprit ce sentiment qu'il avait quand il lui avait fait l'amour, ce sentiment de vide qu'il avait eu quand elle était partie, ce sentiment d'être détruit lorsqu'il pensait ne jamais la revoir. Il était amoureux. Tout se trop plein d'informations le fit se rassoir, totalement stone. Blaize se plaça à côté de lui, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Ne me dis pas que toi même, tu n'avais pas compris?!

\- Et je n'ai aucun moyen de la retrouver à part son nom.

\- C'est vrai que sur ce coup là, t'as été un peu con. Mais tu m'as dit qu'elle faisait de la musique depuis peu? Sa devrait pas être trop difficile.

\- Je ne sais même pas où allait son avion …

\- Ah ouais quand même, fit remarquer Blaize, t'es pas doué.

Après ces quelques remarques cinglantes de son ami, Drago décida de faire une pause et d'aller rejoindre son patron. Arrivé dans le bureau, ils discutèrent de quelques modalités, puis il aborda le sujet du gala.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'utiliser comme un objet pour ce genre de chose, mais tu comprends cet arrogant de Wargueun amène la toute nouvelle fée de la scène! Il est hors de question qu'il me rabaisse encore davantage.

Wargueun était le pire ennemis de son patron, et de ce qu'il avait compris, la fameuse fée était celle qu'il aurait voulu récupérer pour diversifier son commerce. Toujours inquiet pour la stabilité de sa place, Drago voulu connaître quelques informations à son sujet.

\- Personne ne connait son vrai nom, comme toi. Mais elle est surnommé « La Lionne ».

Drago cru s'étouffer. La garce qui l'emmerdait sur les réseaux sociaux, était devenue une star de la scène?! Et elle serait au gala d'anniversaire?! Il enrageait à n'en plus finir, mais il fut coupé pas son boss.

\- Drago la dernière chose que je voudrais te demander est que j'aimerais annoncer à ce gala la nouvelle sortie de ton album. Est-ce que cela te poses un problème? Lui demanda-t-il calmement, bien qu'il le voyait fulminer sur place.

\- Oui bien sûr, vous en avez les droits de toute façon.

Puis, il se leva et sortit en claquant la porte. Il récupéra ses affaires dans le box et repartit furieux sans dire un mot à son ami. Il resta dans son appartement quelques jours, sans donner de nouvelle. Blaize vint le voir de temps en temps et juste avant le gala. Il lui apportât un costument offert par le directeur. Il attendait dans le salon que son ami s'habille.

\- Tu penses que je devrais réagir comment face à elle?

Blaize fut surpris de sa question.

\- Agit en parfait gentleman, comme d'habitude.

\- Mais cette harpie m'a insulté à plusieurs reprises!

\- Ba alors insulte là.

\- Tu ne m'aides pas là!

Drago sortit, habillé du costume noir mais sans la cravate, préférant laisser sa chemise légèrement ouverte.

\- C'est à toi de choisir Drago, pas à moi. Enfin faut dire qu'elle n'a pas recommencé depuis un moment. Fît-il remarqué. Peut-être qu'elle t'a oublié?

Drago ne releva pas la remarque. Il prit ses quelques affaires et sorti accompagné de son ami. Blaize le conduisit jusqu'au lieu de la fête et le laissa descendre. Drago en avait déjà marre, à peine ouvrit-il la portière qu'il fut mitraillé par les photographes et les journalistes, qui lui criaient des questions qu'il ignora superbement. Il entra dans le hall et souffla un bon coup se disant que ça ne serait pas long. Son éditeur vint l'accueillir et ils rentrèrent ensemble dans une grande salle bondée de monde. Drago fit la grimace mais dû la ravaler pour ne pas faire mauvaise impression. Les gens se retournaient sur son passage, admirant ce personnage si mystérieux. Il comprit tout de suite où le menait son cher directeur, vers le fameux Wargueun. Il avait à ses côtés une jeune femme de dos qui avait l'air ravissante : La Lionne. Il mit son masque le plus froid et vint serrer la main à l'éditeur qui lui souriait bizarrement. Lorsque Drago voulu saluer la jeune femme, il se figea.

Hermione.

Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, elle baissa les siens. Il y lu une pointe de tristesse et de remord.

\- Je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici cher Serpent. Je vous présente ma nouvelle recrue, La Lio …, il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Drago le coupa.

\- On se connait déjà.

La colère avait envahi son être. Alors celle qui l'insultait, qui le critiquait, c'était elle?! Hermione et La Lionne étaient la même personne?! Il ne comprenait plus. Elle savait qui il était et pourtant malgré ses dires blessants, elle lui avait donné de l'amitié et de l'affection. Il ne comprenait pas et ne voulait pas comprendre. Il se retourna et sorti de la salle en ignorant les appels de son éditeur. Après avoir erré dans les couloirs il s'arrêta sur un balcon isolé.

\- Drago!

Elle était là, juste derrière lui.

\- Va-t'en je ne veux pas voir le visage d'une menteuse.

\- S'il te plait Drago écoute moi.

\- Non!

Il se retourna d'un coup.

\- Quand tu as compris qui j'étais tu as dû être heureuse, moi l'homme qui ment à ses fans, qui ne fait rien seul! Tu vas être triomphante en divulguant mon nom et en me rabaissant encore plus, Drago Malfoy l'homme qui n'avait pas d'inspiration!

\- Si j'avais voulu le faire, je l'aurais fait à peine arrivé à Londres! Mais regarde Le Serpent! Je ne l'ai pas fait!

Elle avait prit une voix autoritaire et dur mais ses yeux étaient toujours tristes. Drago ne dit rien à sa remarque.

\- Tu sais très bien que si tu l'avais fait, j'aurais fait de même.

\- Non. L'homme que j'ai découvert en Ecosse ne l'aurait pas fait. C'est vrai au début, quand tu me l'a dit je comptais le faire … mais … après avoir passé tous ce temps avec toi, j'ai appris à te connaître, j'ai appris à te comprendre … j'ai appris à t'aimer.

Elle avait fini sa phrase dans un sanglot. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

\- Je regrette tellement ce que j'ai fait, ce que j'ai dit sur toi, parce que tu n'es pas l'homme que je pensais et que je décrivais. Tu es l'homme qui m'a donné l'inspiration, tu es celui qui m'a donné le courage d'affronter le monde. Tu es celui … que j'aime.

Elle voulait le blesser encore plus, c'est ça? Lui rappeler que lui aussi était amoureux d'elle. Il se remémora alors tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, ses secrets, ses hontes, tout, elle lui avait tout dit d'elle. Cela prouvait-il qu'elle ne le voyait plus comme un charlatan mais vraiment comme l'homme qu'elle aimait. Quand Drago vu de nouveau ses larmes, il comprit que ce qu'elle lui avait dit était sincère. Tout du long, elle avait été sincère, depuis ces deux semaines en Ecosse. Il l'a pris délicatement dans ses bras.

\- Si tout ce que tu me dis est vrai … alors moi aussi je peux te dire que … que je t'aime.

Il l'avait à peine soufflé. Elle releva la tête les yeux grands ouvert.

\- Vraiment?! Malgré les mensonges et tout ce que j'ai dit?!

\- Comment aurais-je pu écrire un album entier en une semaine si tu ne m'avais pas volé mon cœur?! Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir après tout ce que tu m'as apporté?

Il approcha son visage et l'embrassa tendrement, lui montrant tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Le Serpent et La Lionne était enfin réunies.

Ne jamais juger quelqu'un sans le connaître véritablement.

Fin

 _And they lived hapily ever and had many chil, they faced celebrity and its casualties together, hands crossed, Love is a power that gives you something anyone in the world deseve to experience,_

 _You still should take one of my lessons, Good Job Kyn._

 _Marie_


End file.
